Time Leaper (Re-Invented)
This article is for the second, re-invented version of the Time Leaper. You can see the original Time Leaper here. The Time Leaper is a monkey that can partially control time. Her base form is exactly similar to her original counterpart: she can shoot time portals that acts as a roadblock and can send bloons to 3 rounds later, where your towers should be a bit stronger to deal with them, but bloons from previous rounds will have a mark on them and can't be transfered again. The lifespan of the portals and the firing rate of this monkey is the same as the Black Void Shooter. She is still not allowed to participate in Special Missions because of her Special Abilities, which is even more game-breaking than before if used in such missions. Doesn't work with MOAB-Class Bloons. Mana Pool: Being a magician, she also has a mana pool with the maximum amount of mana being 240 MP, and it automatically recharges for 10 MP every 5 seconds. Using her base skill doesn't cost her mana from the mana pool. Price: 1500$ (all prices are on Medium) Path 1 Wander in Time The bloons that have been transferred from previous rounds can now be transferred again up to 3 times. Price: 2000$ Time Remap Allows the Time Leaper to choose a tower or bloon/blimp in her ratio and modify its speed ratio. For example, if you modify the speed ratio to 1.5 to a tower then that tower will shoot 1.5 times faster, or if you change the speed ratio of a bloon to 0.5 then that bloon will move twice slower. When you change the speed ratio, that mana consumed each 5 seconds is calculated by the formula (1/speedratio - 1)*10 if speedratio is smaller than 1, or the formula (speedratio - 1)*10 if the speedratio is larger than 10. This also means that if the speedratio is somewhere from 0.5 to 2 and you only use it for one entity, it'll be permanent. The mana consumption will of course stack if you use this skill for multiple entities. Price: 2400$ Time Standardization Unlock "BalanceTime" attack mode. While in "BalanceTime", all towers in your range will fire at their average rate of fire and all bloons (NOT blimps) in your range will also move in the same way. This will make slow-but-strong towers shoot faster and fast bloons slower, but it'll also make fast towers like the Super Monkey shoot slower and slow bloons move faster, so use at your own risk. Besides, in this mode every second 1 MP will be used, shouldn't be a problem unless you're also using another mana-consuming skill. Price: 3600$ Time.Skip► Special Ability: Sacrifice a tower to skip the entire round, no matter what round it is. This can only be used 3 times in a game per Time Leaper. The sacrificed tower must be Tier 4 AND costs more than $12000 in total! Price: 36000$ Path 2 Improved Magic Her range is now 300px in diameter, her portals can transfer bloons to 7 rounds forward instead of 3 rounds, and her mana pool has been increased to 480 MP instead of 240 MP, and the mana recovery rate is increase to 15 MP/5 seconds. Price: 1440$ Chronovahologram Creates a holographic clock that occupies her range circle, with a hour hand and a minute hand. The hands will then spin like a, well, clock, with the hour hand spinning at 0.1 rps (rounds per second) and the minute hand at 1.2 rps. When the minute hand hit a bloon, that bloon will lose 1 HP/layer, and when the hour hand hits a bloon, that bloon will lose 4 HP/layer. Price: 2400$ Count.D.o.w.n.↓ Any bloon entering her range will have a chance to receive a 5-second countdown (that appears as a number in the middle of a mini, see-through holographic clock on the bloon). After this countdown ends, the bloon/blimp will die instantly, including all of its children. If a bloon with this countdown is transferred to a time portal, the countdown will continue when it reappears on the later round. The chance of the countdown appearing is 1/x(*100%), where x is the square root of the total RBE of the bloon. Price: 7200$ M⌚E⌚M⌚O⌚R⌚I⌚A Travelling to the past is something that's currently thought to be impossible, even in a theoretical level (unlike travelling to the future, which has been explained to be possible by travelling at reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllly close to the speed of light). But this ultimate Time Master has been able to do not only that, but also to implement elements of memories itself into the real world! As such, she's capable of temporarily reviving dead monkeys (as per Channeler Monkey, but it doesn't cost her her own body) AND destroyed machines. You can use this by clicking on her then on an empty space, then a dialog will appear asking you if you want to revive a monkey on that spot. If you choose yes, then you can choose any tower you want and it will appear with a holographic clock below it. Your mana will be decreased by the total cost of that tower including upgrades, divided by 100, each second. You can cease the summoning at any time by simply clicking on the summoned tower again, or all summonings will be automatically ceased when you're out of mana, of course. Also, she has another ability... Special Ability: Déjà Fait: Immediately brings you to the start of 3 rounds prior, with all your towers, upgrades, money, items, agents, etc. still intact. Doing this will empty her mana pool and it won't replenish again for a whole round, nor will she be able to do anything else in that round, because she's so tired. Cooldown (After she has recovered from the effects of the skill): 20 minutes Besides, her portal is now even bigger and her skills can now effect non-capital blimps! Price: 54321$ Trivia * This monkey can be seen as a reference to many things, but its name is best seen as a reference to The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. * This monkey is a double-edged blade, because if you don't improve your towers, the later rounds will be more difficult. * In my fanfic Eternal Wars, there's a Time Leaper called Tokeji Miyu. Koufuku Metanana 06:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery